Day of Redemption
by SnowboardGeek
Summary: Sequel to Turn of Events. In this story Daniel is Danielle. How would Redemption be different in this universe? Will Sam and Jack be able to save Earth from Anubis? Or will Teal'c and Danielle be forced to recruit help from an untrustworthy source?
1. Discovery

NOTE:

So this is the first chapter of Redemption redone in my Host universe (that's what I'm calling this new universe I created in Turn of Events). Don't worry, it will get better after this chapter, I promise. It starts in Sam's POV. As always, I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been months already since the… impromptu implantation of Nathifa. And the team still got weird looks as we walked down the hall. As an airman's eyes widened and he stared at Dani as we passed him on our way to the gate room, I internally counted to ten. I could almost hear the colonel's teeth grinding together just as well as I could feel Teal'c murderous glare. You would think people would be used to having a Tok'ra in their midst, but apparently not. I got the feeling that everyone who did not personally know Danielle felt that a) she was a threat and should be dealt with, b) she had her own personal agenda now that she was a host, c) there was something wrong with her and they felt the need to stare at her then gossip about it, or d) she was kind of frightening and they wanted to be as far away from her as possible. It was, needles to say, kind of frustrating.

And even though Dani tried valiantly to hide her hurt whenever someone made an excuse to get away from her or flat out refused to acknowledge her, it was still there. I was so close to kneeing a marine in a certain place at one point when he let the commissary doors swing close right in Dani's face. But I had to admit, it was getting better. Less people were outwardly violent to her and there were more people that stood up for her every day. I was gaining hope that everyone would just accept her eventually. But for now we couldn't focus on that. We had just gotten geared up, ready for our next mission to P3X-559, and were almost to the gate room. And then the klaxons went off. I exchanged a look with Dani.

"Any teams off world?"

"Nope." She shook her head, and we picked up the pace, arriving at a slight jog. We were just in time to hear the general order the defense teams to stand down as Bra'tac walked off the metal ramp, meeting Teal'c at the entrance to the gate room with a certain amount of urgency to his step.

"Master Bra'tac." Teal'c greeted, bowing his head.

"Teal'c." He paused to take a breath, "You must come quickly. Drey'auc has fallen ill."

A look of slightly restrained panic had formed on Teal'c's face, and he instantly looked over to General Hammond, who had come up next to us, for approval.

"Go." He nodded and Teal'c made his way with Bra'tac to the 'gate. Dani stepped up to the general immediately after the technicians began to dial the correct gate address for Teal'c.

"Sir, permission to go with him."

At the general's hesitation, she spoke up again, even more insistent than usual, "Sir, the mission is already scrapped with Teal'c absence, I just want to make sure he's okay." She looked to him beseechingly, her voice lowering slightly, "Please, sir. He's supported me so much these past months, I just want to do the same."

Ya, no way the general was going to say no to that. He was putty in her hands. He gave a swift nod and she sprinted over to stand next to Teal'c. She talked with him a moment before he bowed to her and turned to face the 'gate again, already on the 4th chevron. As soon as she was gone, General Hammond held up a hand.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't let you two go as well. I'm already unhappy in my decision to allow Dr. Jackson as well as Teal'c to leave. I'll send SG-7 to P3X-559 as soon as I can brief them. Major, I would like you to be there. Do you have enough knowledge on the reason Dr. Jackson wanted to explore the ruins as well as your reason for wanting to go there?" At my nod, he turned to the remaining member of SG-1, who was already beginning to look indignant, "And colonel, I realize that you managed to convince me to let your team go on this mission instead of working with the new recruits, but now that the mission is scrapped, I believe that your schedule has been freed up."

"You know sir, I think that SG-3 would prefer to deal with the newbies. They just love that stuff."

"Don't worry colonel, they'll be there too. I can't have just one person briefing the new recruits, now can I?"

Looking dejected, Colonel O'Neill sighed, "No, sir."

"They'll be in the briefing room at 1:00 hours. Major, I would like you to join him as well. You'll be done with SG-7's briefing by then, I'm positive."

I suppressed my sigh, "Yes, sir."

When he got a look at the depressed looks on our faces, the general gave a sigh, "Look, I know that nobody likes briefing the recruits, but it has to be done. And I prefer having my most experienced teams teaching them. SG-1 is my first choice." At our unchanging melancholy expressions he shook his head, "And despite your attitude, I expect you to be there in exactly five hours. Am I clear, colonel?"

"Yes, sir. It's just-"

"Yes?"

Colonel O'Neill took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Nothing, sir."

"Good. I'll inform you when Dr. Jackson and Teal'c check in or when they arrive home." He faced me, "SG-7's briefing will be in 2 hours, at 11:00 hours."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and nodded as he walked away.

The colonel threw his hands up in the air, "Ugh! Why do we always get stuck with the crappy jobs!"

I tilted my head to the side, "Uh, sir. The last five times new recruits came through, you bugged Dani or I until we went to the general with an 'important' mission. SG-2 and 3 have had to do most of them."

He blinked at me, "That's not the point, Carter."

"Then what was the point, sir?"

"There was no point."

"Sir? That makes no sense."

"Well, now you know how I feel every time you use all that technobabble."

I just smiled and started to walk away, "Goodbye, sir."

10 minutes later…

As I tweaked the small alien device sitting on my desk, sparks flew from the small metal opening in the side. I muttered a few choice words and set my tools to the side, resting my head in my arms. My worry for Teal'c and Danielle, the soon to be irritation with the new recruits, and this increasingly infuriating alien device was not helping the headache that had started to build behind my eyes. Suddenly, the klaxons rang out again.

"UNAUTHORIZED INCOMING WORMHOLE!"

"Great, what now?" My muttered words weren't heard by anyone but myself as I stalked out of my lab and to the elevator, making my way to the control room.

"We're not receiving an IDC, sir. In fact, we're receiving nothing."

Walter's words hit my ears as I walked up to the console and took a seat. I scanned the screen in front of me quickly before a voice broke in.

"Carter. What's up?"

"Well, sir, apparently nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Huh."

"Yep."

I turned back to the computer, explaining the situation further without being asked, "Well, usually it takes matter entering the wormhole to keep it open, even a radio signal would do. But there appears to be nothing."

"Could it be the Goa'uld?" the general made himself known, "They have used this tactic before."

Walter spoke up after a moments hesitation, "Um, no sir. Deep space radar is detecting nothing."

He nodded, "Alright. Keep an eye on this, Major. I want to be informed of any developments."

"Yes sir." I focused back on the screen in front of me, scanning the data, "but the longest a wormhole can be sustained is 38 inures, so it should shut down then."

38 minutes later…

Colonel O'Neill blinked at me.

"It doesn't seem to be shutting down."

"Okay, 38 minutes give or take a minute or two."

We waited patiently, but after three minutes, nothing seemed to be occurring.

"Major?" General Hammond looked over at me quizzically.

"Okay. Now we definitely have a problem."

"Ya think?"

"I do." I grinned at the long-suffering look he gave me, "Look, sir. We'll figure this out, trust me."

"You always figure it out, Carter. You always do."

But as I stared at the gate, the light radiating from it flickering around the room, I was not so sure. If this was an error, it could take possibly months to find it. The gate was huge, and so was the program that ran it. I sighed. This was not helping my headache. Moving back to the control room, I started a new program, typing up a few things to start another scan.

"Ma'am, I think I found something."

The techs voice startled me out of my scans and I glanced up at him questioningly.

"Well, there's a rise in power being absorbed in the 'gate's internal capacitors by .1 percent."

I looked at him and sighed internally at my false hope, "That's completely normal for gate activity. The power will fluctuate by that much with any open wormhole."

"Ya, but not for 12 minutes straight."

I tilted my head, "Go to gate diagnostic screen 5 and increase sensitivity by 75%."

He typed a few commands and I narrowed my eyes at the slight pattern my trained eyes were picking up, "Increase sensitivity by 200%"

"Ma'am, this is completely in the normal range for gate activity."

"I know, just humor me." A smile flicked on my face as he typed in the command. The screen popped up and I grasped onto the data like a drowning man clutching at straws, "There. Now, I know this is a pretty small anomaly, but it could be contributing to the buildup in the gate."

"But-"

I interrupted him, "This is not an error. It has a distinct pattern."

"Right."

I barely noticed his agreement. The possibilities were piling up in my mind. If it wasn't random it would continue to build. The internal capacitors could only hold so much energy, and the iris would only slow it down a bit. So after a few days, the capacitors would over load and we would be toast. So maybe this wasn't an accident or natural occurrence on the other side. Maybe this was an attack. And the scary thing was, I had absolutely no idea how to stop it.

* * *

NOTE 2:

Hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be up in a week or two. Sorry for such a long time, but life gets in the way or writing. Anyways, please review suggest, or correct anything you like. Thanks :)


	2. Travel Plans

NOTE:

So, I finally got the time to post something. As always I own nothing. This chapter is in Dani's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Being spit out of a wormhole is not altogether that pleasant. But I guess the circumstances, which weren't all that great either, kind of made the experience worse than usual. Sure, I never knew Drey'auc personally, but the barely restrained panic on Teal'c's face when Bra'tac announced she was ill… It was awful. Teal'c was probably the most restrained and controlled person I knew, and he was panicked. It was almost terrifying. But as Bra'tac lead us toward the village, I could see Teal'c regaining his composure, and I calmed considerably along side him. I began to take in our surroundings. There were children running and playing around us, happy and content people milling around. It was amazing. And I could almost see Jack rolling his eyes at me. But it was true! These people had gone through hell, yet they were still alive and thriving.

"… and I have gone against their wishes to bring you here."

I broke out of my thoughts to hear Bra'tac's revelation to Teal'c. And though Teal'c gave no outward response to it, after 5 years of knowing him, I could sense it. I couldn't be sure what he was thinking (he wasn't the easiest person to read), but whatever it was he pushed it away as we approached the tent. And the sight that greeted us broke my heart. Ry'ac had the saddest look on his face as he exited the tent. His eyes swam with tears and I could see his hands trembling. But as he caught sight of his father, anger mixed with the tears.

"It's your fault!" He spat, angrily swiping at the tears leaking out of his eyes, "It's your fault that she's dead!"

He stormed away, but everyone else froze. Shock. Sadness. Confusion. They were tangible between the three of us standing outside the tent. The tent now holding the dead body of Teal'c's wife. Oh, God. And then without a word, Teal'c entered the tent.

Bra'tac bowed his head to me, "Excuse me. I must attend to my other duties."

And then I was alone. But that meant that Teal'c was too. So I went inside.

It was very dimly lit. There were a few candles around the small space, and maybe a few other pieces of small furniture. But the most prominent feature of the space was the bed that Teal'c was kneeling next to. Drey'auc must have been very beautiful while she was alive. She still was. She looked peaceful. Her face was uncovered, but the rest of her body was under a thick layer of fine netting and silk. And then there was Teal'c. He was crying. His body shook with his despair as he stared at his wife. I walked over and took a stance behind him. Reaching over him, I carefully draped the netting back over her face and rested my hands on his shoulders. I rubbed his back in soothing circles and he leaned into me in the slightest, acknowledging my comfort and taking it. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but after a while Teal'c grabbed ahold of his emotions again. The tears stopped. His slight trembling ceased and he stood up. Bowing his head to me in a silent thank you, he stood, exiting the tent to presumably find Ry'ac. Taking in a deep breath, I did a final sweep of the room, and started out to follow Teal'c. But as I reached the opening, I stopped and turned to face Drey'auc again.

"Goodbye, Drey'auc. You died free."

And I turned and walked away. As I stepped outside, I winced against the harsh light that greeted me. It took only a few moments for my eyes to adjust, and I scanned the area for Teal'c. I bit out a quiet curse when I found no sign of him and looked around once again.

**_I can track him. May I have control?_**

Without a word, I slipped into the back of my mind and allowed Nathifa to come forward, her trained eyes picking out Teal'c tracks with a practiced ease. She followed them quickly, and soon we approached a small clearing in a nearby forest. Nathifa silently relinquished control and the still slightly strange tingling spread throughout me, dissipating just as soon as it had arrived and giving me control. I took a few steps forward and saw the butt end of a staff weapon smacking Teal'c painfully across the face. Instantly, my beretta was out and the safety off, but I was stopped by Nathifa's soft whisper.

**_Wait…_**

So I did.

I took a step forward, and heard an angry voice in tandem with the blows.

"You… didn't… care… You ...didn't even… think... about us... before…. going off… and joining... the Tau'ri!" Ry'ac spat the last word out like we were vermin. Teal'c did not respond and I figured it would probably be best for Ry'ac to blow his steam off before anyone tried to reason with him. But as Ry'ac screamed in anger as he prepared for his next blow, I decided that maybe it was best to interfere. My eyes quickly spotted Teal'c staff weapon, laying unused about a yard away. Immediately my gun was back in it's holster and my hands were grasping the staff weapon. I jumped right in front of the extremely harsh blow Teal'c was about to receive as Nathifa's experience and training kicked in. Our weapons met with a crash and he pulled backwards with shock.

"How dare you! You should not protect this… this traitor! And you cannot protect him! He should protect himself, not some human!" Ry'ac spun his weapon and surged forward. I met him blow for blow, block for block, not any more or any less. He might as well take his anger out on me, not Teal'c. His blows were messy, uncoordinated. They were fueled by anger. Blinding anger and grief. They were clouding his fighting ability and finally, when his blows began to loose any sense of logic, I spun my weapon and locked it against his. Neither cold move, but he tried, yanking and pulling on his weapon until he almost screamed in frustration. Tears of pain, anger, or sadness, I could not tell, leaked out of his eyes and he turned away, releasing his hold on the staff weapon.

"Why?"

His voice was hoarse, and I could see his form trembling slightly, the anger draining out of him along with his adrenaline. I stepped forward toward him and signaled for Teal'c to stay where he was for the moment. Resting both of my hand on Ry'ac's shoulders, his back to me, I spoke quietly.

"Because he cares. He is not a traitor, he is probably the most loyal and forgiving person I have ever known. And he loves you so much. You and your mother were what allowed him to risk his life every day. He wanted you to live in a better world, a world free from the Goa'uld. And he has had to sacrifice so much. And it has paid off. We are bringing the Goa'uld to their knees. And yes, he has had to leave, but it is for the opposite reason you think." I paused, and let the conversation veer away from Teal'c for a moment, "I know what it's like to loose a parent. I realize that you are angry. Looking for someone, something to blame. But your father is not at fault. He is hurting just as much as you. And while you may thing that is not possible, it is." I had lowered my voice, so only Ry'ac could hear my words, "He believes he has not only lost his wife, but the one most important person in the world to him. He believes he has lost your trust. And I know you may think you don't care about him, that you hate him, but that's not true. It's a thin line between log and hate, and sometimes that gets fuzzy, trust me, I know. But don't push him away. You need him just as much as he needs you. Your father would die for you. And I have a feeling that you would do the same for him. Trust me, Ry'ac. Trust him." I squeezed his shoulders and backed away, going to stand next to Teal'c.

"Go." I whispered, and he did. He got up and walked over to his son, pausing a moment in front of him before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. I smiled and turned away.

**_Well done._**

_Thank you. Think they're going to be okay?_

**_Of course._**

After a few moments, I sensed rather than heard Teal'c and Ry'ac approaching behind me (Jaffa, despite how loud they are in those suits, can be creepily quiet when they want to).

"Danielle Jackson. We should proceed to the stargate. I believe that O'Neill would appreciate a check in before the ritual occurs."

I didn't ask the details of the ritual, I just turned around and nodded, beginning the walk back to the 'gate. Despite the heartwarming reunion of Teal'c and Ry'ac, Drey'auc was still a very sore subject. It would probably take a while before Teal'c could talk about it. So I was silent. There was no need for words. I knew that he needed to talk eventually, but now was most definitely not the time. When my husband was killed, I had not wanted to talk. Or really be near anyone at all. So I decided to respect Teal'c's boundaries and vowed to talk to him when he was ready. Let him come to me. Well, that was unlikely, but at least wait a while before bringing it up.

"Danielle Jackson."

I stopped and glanced over at Teal'c with a questioning expression.

"Did you…" He hesitated, "How were you able to process the death of your husband and sister?"

I had not been expecting that. I blinked at him for a few seconds, attempting to formulate an answer to that question. I had assumed it would take him a while to be able to talk about it, but I guess he wanted to deal with his grief as quickly and painlessly as possible, if grief could be painless.

I looked up at I'm as he spoke again, drawn out of my thoughts, "I apologize. It was, perhaps, a too personal question."

"No, no. It's alright. I was just thinking about how to respond. I hadn't really ever thought about it that hard." I sucked in a breath between clenched teeth, "I- I guess it just sort of happened. I'm not sure how I felt with it. I mean, they were my husband and sister!" I dropped my head onto my chest. My emotions were running high after Drey'auc's death. But even after 2 years their death still affected me.

_**Breath, Danielle. It's alright. You must regain control. He needs to know this to be able to heal.**_

_I just-_

_**I know. Believe me, I know. Allow me to take your explanation from here. I can explain better than most.**_

Without a word, I relinquished control over to Nathifa.

**"Teal'c."** She had my body take a deep and slightly unsteady breath, **"You never really process death. To process it is to become immune to it. Your loved one's will always be there, and perhaps in time their emotional hold on you becomes weaker, but they are never gone. When you process something you are done with it and it is sent away. The death of a family member will never be dismissed that quickly or easily. It will take time to become used to the idea of her not being here to share in the world, but you can never process her death, because she will never be truly gone."**

The harsh voice of the symbiote had become softened by the end of her explanation. Silence reigned for a few moments, only to be broken again by Nathifa.

**"Being able to be less affected by emotion after loss is a process that truly cannot be fully explained. Death affects some deeper than others. But those that bottle up their pain are the one's who will never heal at all. And others can help, especially Danielle and I. You only have to ask."**

_May I?_

_**Of course.**_

Nathifa ducked back into my subconscious and I retook control.

"And while much of that may be a chichè, it's true. Healing will take time and most of your patience, but it will be alright." Seems like it was a day for long speeches.

He bowed his head and spoke quietly, "Thank you, Danielle Jackson and Nathifa."

"Yes, thank you." Ry'ac echoed.

I simply gave a sad smile and we continued on until some chatter began to reach my Tok'ra enhanced ears.

"…chapa'ai…"

"…who would come?"

"The tau'ri?"

"…a Jaffa?"

"Guys." I said, "Let's pick up the pace."

As we got closer, I could see the wormhole evaporating and a single Jaffa figure walking down the stairs that were in front of the stargate, Bra'tac joining him once he reached to foot of the stairs. They made a beeline straight for us.

"Danielle Jackson of the Tau'ri, Teal'c. I come with news." He paused to take a breath, "Anubis is attacking earth."

My mouth gaped open for a moment at the sudden declaration, "Can we help them?"

He tilted his head, "Indeed. He is attacking them through the chapa'ai. He is using a weapon that sends energy through the chapa'ai and destroys the world in question. You must stop him by destroying the weapon."

"Shaq'rel, do you possess the address to the world this weapon is on?" Teal'c said gravely, taking a step forward.

"I do. The planet is called Andari."

"Nathifa knows where it is. We have to go now!" I stared to head toward the DHD, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. I turned to Shaq'rel with raised eyebrows.

"You cannot use the chapa'ai. It is too well guarded. You must travel by ship."

My eyes narrowed, "You keep saying 'you' instead of 'we'. Are you not coming?"

"I cannot." He shook his head sadly, "I am sorry, I have other matters to attend to."

Teal'c didn't seemed bothered by that at all, and jumped right to the problem, "We do not possess a ship to travel in."

He exchanged a slightly worried look with Bra'tac while Ry'ac spoke up.

"But we must have one somewhere! The Goa'uld possess them, so we must."

"Perhaps the Tok'ra could spare a ship." Everyone looked to me.

Shaking my head, I sighed, "No. I takes to them yesterday, they gave me an update on the current events and whatnot. They can't spare any ships."

_**I know where we could get one. But it may be a little risky.**_

_Please. Risky is my middle name._

A smile flickered over my face, "But I know where we could get one."

Ignoring their slightly confused looks, I approached the DHD and quickly entered an address, watching as the wormhole whooshed open. I walked up the steps to stand next to the gate, spreading my arm out.

"After you."

Tea'c was the first to step through, then Rya'c and Bra'tac.

"Danielle Jackson. Good luck on your journey."

I turned my head to smile at Shaq'rel, "Thank you. I have a feeling we'll need it."

And I walked through the open wormhole.

The planet was very busy, and, to be truthful, a little overwhelming.

_**It is a trading planet. I can guarantee that there will be many ships here that we can trade for.**_

_And what do we have to trade?_

_**Information. I have plenty of it.**_

_I don't doubt that._

_**You shouldn't. Now, there is a man that will most likely have multiple ships we can choose from. His name is Jayden. I can take control and lead us there. It is probably best that I do the talking in your voice when I confront him though. Many people here are bounty hunters, and a live Tok'ra is worth a lot of money. It's probably best that nobody knows who we really are. But even with me speaking in your voice, everyone must be careful. Two members of SG-1 are also worth quite a lot.**_

_I'll keep that in mind._

I stepped up to Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Ry'ac, "Be careful, Nathifa says there are some bounty hunters here. You remember Aris Botch." I glanced meaningfully at Teal'c, "But more to the point, she also knows a guy who can give us a ship. She knows where he is."

"Then let us begin looking for this man immediately." Bra'tac stated.

Lead the way.

She took control with ease and begin to wind her way through the roads, stopping at a stand on a corner.

"Jayden."

The man in question turned with raised eyebrows, "Yes?"

"We would like to trade for a ship." Nathifa said quickly.

He just laughed, "Alright, what would I get in exchange for say, one of my best transport vessels?"

"Information."

He laughed again, "There is no information that I need at the moment. Sorry to waste your time."

I- or Nathifa- smiled, "Well," she started, "I wasn't talking about information. I was talking about keeping it."

His smile dimmed, his bravado fading.

"You see," Nathifa smiled again, "It would be such a shame for Baal to figure out that it was you who screwed him over and managed to steal 4 of his ships, completely messing with his plan to attack Cronus a while back. And while it was many, many years ago, Baal is definitely one to hold a grudge, wouldn't you agree?"

Jayden swallowed, "Who are you? How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Another smile, "So, a fair trade?"

He began to regain his composure, "A fair trade." He pulled out a remote and handed it to Nathifa, "This will allow you access to the ship. It should also allow you to locate it. It's in a nearby clearing."

"Thank you." She turned and walked away, Bra'tac, Teal'c, and Ry'ac following."

"Danielle Jackson, I was not aware we were going to…" he searched for the right word, "…blackmail this man."

I retook control, "Me either! That was all Nathifa. She told me she was going to trade information."

_**Well, it was the only way to get a ship.**_

_You could have actually traded something!_

_**We did not have anything.**_

_That's… that's beside the point._

_**It's exactly the point.**_

_Okay, fine. Just warn me next time. Not that there will be a next time…_

_**I will try. But there is always a next time.**_

I blocked her out and focused down on the controller I was handed. I looked over to Teal'c, "Do you know-"

"Indeed." He took it and motioned for us to follow him. After maybe a few minutes, we came to a stop in front of a cargo ship. The cloak was off, and the door already open, so we simply just went inside.

"I will fly the ship. I am just in need of a location." Ry'ac smiled at me, "I have been learning how to fly."

I smiled back, walking over to the front console to enter the location of the planet, "Has Bra'tac been teaching you?"

"Yes. he has also been training me."

"He is a very good student, and will be a fine warrior someday."

"I have no doubt." I took a step back as Ry'ac claimed the pilot's chair and placed his hands on the red sphere, starting the ship up. Watching Teal'c take the seat next to his son and Bra'tac standing behind Ry'ac to give him pointers and watch him pilot, I decided to check the rest of the ship out. The ship had the usual golden interior of the Goa'uld, and also the usual two sections. The second section was blocked by the door, so I moved over to the panel to open it up, but paused. I had no idea what the code was. So I decided to put one of Sam's usual tricks to use. Pulling off the cover, I rearranged a few crystals. The device clicked and the door slid open.

Smiling in satisfaction I meandered into the chamber. It was pretty average. The usual Goa'uld room minus all the fancy furniture and whatnot. But there was a tall pile of boxes that went all the way to the ceiling near one of the walls. Standing on my tip-toes, I carefully reached up and pulled one of the boxes down, staggering as it's weight pulled me down. Setting the box on the ground, I clicked it open and started opening the lid when I froze. The familiar feeling of the barrel of a gun pressed itself against the back of my head, and a female voice behind me spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I wanted to keep my head."

* * *

NOTE 2:

So that's it! I hope you liked it. The next chapter, I haven't decided, will still be Dani and Teal'c, or will change to Sam and Jack. I will post as soon as I can, I promise. Please review! Thanks :)


	3. Unwelcome Visitors

NOTE:

Sorry this update took so long! I've kind of been stuck, so if this chapter isn't my best work, I'm sorry. Anyways, I own nothing. This chapter is in Jack's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

The IOA, or as they liked to so snootily say, the 'International Oversight Advisory' had decided to pay us a visit. They thought they were so high and mighty, fighting for the greater good of our dear planet. What they really were is a bunch of pencil pushing assholes. And I told them so.

"This is unacceptable!" The IOA representative complained, "The international committee will not stand for this. You are supposed to _protect_ earth, not blow us all up!"

Before the general or Carter got a chance to answer, I jumped in, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

His mouth gaped open for a moment, but only for a moment, "Colonel O'Neill, I have the power to send you far, far away to a place that you will not like at all."

I stared at him incredulously. I wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. What kind of lame threat was that supposed to be?

"Colonel O'Neill, stand down. Mr. Archer, we are doing the best we can. And we have expert help on the way. He should be here any moment, and we can get this whole problem fixed soon enough."

Archer raised an eyebrow, "Considering how trustworthy you are, I'm not sure that I can take your word for it."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, for crying out loud! You-"

"Colonel!" General Hammond's barked order shut me down, but I still glared at Archer.

"General, it may help if Mr. Archer was aware of who we were bringing in." Carter, apparently filling in for Danielle as the diplomat, put in her two cents. But I could also see her professional military persona slowly being eroded away every time Archer spoke. To be honest, mine would be too if I had bothered to use it.

Archer nodded, "Yes general, it would help to know who this so called expert is."

"Very well." Hammond paused for a second, as if dreading what he was about to say, "We're bringing in Doctor Rodney McKay."

"Sir, are you sure-?"

"Really? That pain in the mikta? General-"

"Colonel, Major! I understand you may not be on the best terms with Dr. McKay, but he is very good at what he does, and we could sure as hell use his expertise at the moment."

Damn it. I hate trying to refute logical arguments.

At our silence, the general spoke again, "Dr. McKay's work speaks of itself, Mr. Archer, and I'm sure you can agree that he will be a huge asset."

"More like a huge ass." I muttered just loud enough for Carter to hear, and I could see her fighting a grin as Archer spoke again.

"Very well, general. But we expect results soon."

General Hammond gave a terse nod, and Archer walked away, presumably to report back to his precious committee.

The general immediately turned to Carter, "Major, please tell me you have something."

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well…"

He sighed, "Inform me of any developments. Dismissed."

Both of us nodded and turned to leave, walking into the huge mass of scientists and eggheads working on our little problem with Anubis.

"Carter, did I sense a bit of a defeated tone back there?"

She sighed, "Sir, it's just so hopeless! We have nothing at all to combat this. Everyone is looking to me for some reason and I can't give them any answers. And don't you dare tell me that if I can blow up a sun I can do this!"

I took a step back, "Whoa, Carter. Take it easy, save it for McKay. You just need to think it through. Take a break without irritating IOA guys to spoil your mood. Go get some food or something." This was not good. Carter was always generating new ideas and ways to save our butts. He new defeatist attitude was not a good sign at all. She was stressed, tired, frustrated, and kind of pissed of at the IOA dude. She definitely needed a break, and she was going to take one or so help me God, I would drag her kicking and screaming away from her work.

"But sir, there's only so much time, and I still have nothing! I don't have time for a break."

"Ah! Yes you do. Go." When she hesitated, I pointed to the door, "Carter, don't force me to make it an order. Go!"

"Yes, sir." She nodded and turned to head out, but rammed into the person who was standing behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" She paused as she got a good look at the person she had run into, "McKay."

"Well, it's nice to se you too, Sam." He smiled at her, "How you enthusiastically greeted me is a little much, not that I'm complaining or anything…"

I could almost hear her teeth grinding together, "You were standing right behind me. I ran into you. On ACCIDENT!"

He held up his hands, "Alright, alright. Take it easy. But you're hot when you're angry."

She took a threatening step toward him, and I quickly snatched her arms and started pulling her away, "Alright, calm down. Think nice thoughts." I looked over at McKay, "Why don't you do something useful, like think of something to make us not EXPLODE." Speaking of exploding, Carter was about to. All the negative emotions bubbling under the surface mixed with McKay was not working out well. Once she took a break, she'd be fine, but getting her out of the same room as McKay was the issue of the moment (other than Anubis blowing Earth up). I steered her quickly out of the room and pulled her out into the hallway. Once there, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not usually like this. It's just, I can't figure anything out, McKay is going to make my life a living hell, I'm worried about Teal'c's situation-"

"Hey, Carter. Focus. Let's go eat something. Take you're mind off all of this."

"Alright." She heaved another sigh, "But for no more than 15 minutes."

"I'll go for 30 minutes."

"20."

"Deal."

* * *

I glanced around and spotted an open table near the back of the commissary, "Carter, I'll save the table, you grab the food."

She nodded her confirmation and we split, me making a beeline for the table and her jogging over to the food line. A few minutes later, she appeared and slid into the chair across from mine, sporting a piece of apple pie and a blue jello. She slid a spoon and the pie over to me, digging into her own dessert with gusto. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up, "So, I was just working on this theory that-"

I held up a finger for silence, "Hey, no work. That was the deal.

She frowned, "No it wasn't, sir."

"Yes, it was."

"Really, sir. It wasn't."

"Well, it is now." I scooped up another bit of pie on my spoon, "Any good betting pools going on?"

"Well…" She tapped her index finger on the table, thinking, "Oh, ya. The pool on how Siler will get hurt next has accumulated 700 dollars as of yesterday."

"That's a lot of money."

"Yes it is, sir." She smiled, "I also overheard a few new recruits talking about which one of them was strong enough to move the 'gate a few inches." She shook her head at the insanity in that statement before the smile melted off her face.

"Carter?" I tilted my head, concerned.

"Move the 'gate." she muttered, "We could move the 'gate!" She stood up so fast that her jello fell over and raced out of the room. I smiled (even though I had absolutely no idea what she meant my move the 'gate), put the jello cup upright, and jogged after her. Making my way to the briefing room, I caught up with her as she was talking to the general and McKay.

"Sir, I know what we need to do."

"Major, I'm sorry, it's too late."

"Sir?" She looked puzzled.

General Hammond sighed, "Dr. McKay came up with the idea of using an electromagnetic pulse to deactivate the weapon that is attacking us."

"But sir, I already thought of that, and there is no guarantee that it would work. It could also pose a treat to us if it doesn't work."

"But it will work." McKay sounded very confident.

After a quick glare to McKay, she spoke to the general again, "Sir, I can't recommend this."

"I'm sorry, Major, it's out of my hands." He nodded across the room, where Archer was standing, "It was already approved, and the equipment is being brought in now.

"General," I started, "With all do respect, you know better than to trust Archer to make that decision. This is the fate of the planet here! If some idiotic IOA guy wants to stand in the way, kick him off the base. You're the general, you can do that kind of thing."

General Hammond shook his head, "I'm sorry, Jack. But at the moment this threat has scared the pentagon enough that the IOA have them wrapped around their little finger. Whatever I do, they can counter it. I can't do anything, and if they think this is the best choice, then so be it. We'll just have to make the best out of a bad situation." He sighed and shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry, but we're just going to have to trust Dr. McKay here. And he has assured me that this can be done and is our best option. Major, this has a much higher chance of working if you assist him. Your plan, whatever it may be, will have to a back up. Good luck." He turned and walked away.

Carter sighed, and shook her head, telling McKay she would help him in a second. I glared over at Archer, then looked back over at Carter, speaking quietly, "Carter, will the EMP actually work?"

She shook her head, "I just don't know, sir. It could work, and in that case it would be the best option, but if it doesn't, it could drastically shorten the amount of time we have left. It wouldn't be my first option, but, as you heard, we don't have a choice in the matter."

"Oh, ya. I heard all right." I shot a glance at Archer out of the corner of my eye, "God I hate that guy."

Carter nodded vigorously, "I agree sir. He's just getting in the way."

I took a breath, "Well, anyways. I won't keep you Carter. You've got a planet to save."

She smiled faintly, "Just another day at the office."

"That's the spirit!" I clapped her on the shoulder, grinning before I sobered up, "Seriously, good luck."

She nodded and grimaced, making her way over to the cluster of scientists in a corner. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I glanced back briefly to make sure Archer wasn't hovering around them, and rammed right into someone.

"Ah, shit. Sorry, sir." Ferreti took a step back.

I blinked at him, "Why the hell were you going so fast Ferreti? There's not much action around here that I know about."

Ferreti's face darkened, "Kinsey."

I stared at him, "No way. He would be too scared to come so close to our little 'gate bomb."

Ferreti shook his head, "Nope. He heard that the explosion would destroy the whole planet, and he decided to come here and be a pain in the ass instead of waiting around for it to explode elsewhere."

I sighed, "You know, you would think he would let me live my last hours in peace. Or as peaceful as I can get with Archer and McKay here."

Ferreti nodded, "But if you don't wanna get chewed out for… well, whatever he comes up with this time."

"Ya. Commissary or gym?"

Ferreti snorted, "Like Kinsey could even pick up a five pound dumbbell."

I grinned, "You make a good point. Let's go."

We quickly made our way to the elevator, and I stabbed the button. The elevator dinged a few seconds later and it opened to reveal_ him_, along with his band of security guards just in case one of us tried to kill him or something.

"O'Neill. I was looking for you."

"Oh, joy." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Kinsey frowned, "Colonel, that's insubordination to a US senator! I will have you-"

"Blah, blah, blah, Kinsey. Like I give a shit." What can I say? I didn't give a rat's ass about anything he wanted to do.

His mouth gaped open, "Colonel this is unacceptable! You cannot-"

I resisted the urge to strangle him, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I cross some sort of _line _there?" I heard Ferreti snort behind me, and I continued, "I assumed you liked truthfulness, being such the honest man that you are." I couldn't resist that jab. I was already a little stressed about the end of the world, Dani, and Teal'c. Kinsey was just too much.

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed, "Excuse me, colonel, I have to be somewhere VERY important." He stalked away, his guards trailing behind him.

Ferreti shook his head, "What a dumb ass."

I smirked, "You can say that again."

* * *

Ferreti had left the gym to eat with his team about 45 minutes later, and so I wandered back to the gate room. I was just in time to hear McKay speak.

"Okay, looks like we are all set."

I heard the sarcasm in Carter's voice even from the other side of the room, "Well, it would probably be helpful if you turned the device _at_ the gate."

I smiled and walked over to them, "That might be a good idea. You guys almost ready?"

"We're ready now." Carter replied as McKay directed the technicians to flip the EMP thing-a-ma-jig around. She turned to look at the control room and gave a thumbs up to Walter. His voice came over the speakers a moment later.

"CLEAR THE GATE ROOM! I REPEAT, CLEAR THE GATE ROOM!"

Everywhere, scientists heads popped up like meerkats coming out of the ground, and they all quickly filed out of the gate room. Carter, McKay and I made our way up to the control room and Carter spoke to Walter, "Open the iris."

The metal barrier slid open and the gate room was suddenly bathed in blue light. I could hear anther technician in the background mentioning the rising power build-up in the 'gate, while McKay ordered them to fire the device.

"Firing."

Nothing visible came out of it, but a ripple dread across the event horizon. Nothing seems to happen at first, but then sparks flew off the 'gate.

"Power rising to critical levels!" A panicked voice rose from the background.

"We have to close the iris!"

I looked around to locate the iris pad and stepped forward, but Crater beat me to it. She leaped forward and slammed her hand down on the pad. The iris closed, and electricity surged into Carter. She yelled as she went down, her head smacking into a nearby table. She fell onto the floor, blood seeping from under her head, no longer moving.

* * *

NOTE 2:

So, that's it. I hope you liked it. the next chapter will be in Danielle's POV, but I am unsure when I will get it posted. If you have any comments, reviews, suggestions, or criticism, please let me know! Thanks :)


	4. Controlled

NOTE:

Sorry for the REALLY long wait, I've just been swamped lately. But, to make up for it, within the next week I will also be posting my new story called Classified Training. I won't give away anything about the plot now, but be on the alert for it! Anyways, as usual, I own nothing. This is in Dani's POV. Enjoy!

#$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&*

Asses the situation.

My first objective. Jack's and Sam's voices echoed in the back off my head as I raised my arms slowly over my head. The room was relative small and, even though my close-quarters combat did improve a LOT with Nathifa, throw a deadly weapon pointing at my head in the mix, and I was royally screwed. So, plan B.

"So, may I ask who you are?" I raised my voice, hoping that Teal'c could hear me through the now closed cargo bay doors.

The gun was pressed harder into my head, "If I wanted to keep my head, I would also shut up and stop trying to alert your traveling companions of your current situation."

Well, then. Plan C.

"Alright. But at least tell me what exactly you want. We're just simple traders. I don't want to die." I willed my voice to tremble convincingly at the end of my sentence. Deceive and distract, Nathifa's specialty. She wasn't the one speaking (maybe this person was observant enough to catch the change of host and symbiote), but I had her memories and most of her skills. I could pull the scared innocent act off very convincingly.

"Oh, spare me." I could almost hear her eyes rolling, "I was once host to a Goa'uld."

**_She can sense me, _**Nathifa murmured helpfully.

Shit.

Quickly loosing the scared demeanor, I slowly stood and turned to face my attacker. She had long, wavy black hair and she wore a back leather outfit the same shade of color as her hair. Her stance with holding her gun was perfect, and her arms didn't waver even a little bit as she took a few steps back to look at me. I decided instantly that I did not want to be even further on her bad side than I already was. But still, her mere appearance irritated me for some reason. She seemed so cocky and arrogant. And if that leather outfit was anything to go by, she had absolutely no modestly whatsoever. But I grit my teeth and spoke as politely as I could.

Nathifa startled, but then she relaxed again.

_What is it?_

_**It is nothing, I just… I recognize her from somewhere.**_

_Who is she then?_

_**I am unsure. She is just vaguely familiar.**_

I just internally shrugged and addressed the woman, "I'm a host to a Tok'ra called Nathifa."

"Oh, yes. I remember her. Just what I need today. Oh, and such a shame about that little prick Alicia. So sad when they turn, don't you think?" She put on a slightly mocking sad face.

Nathifa surged forwards suddenly, struggling to gain control. She had startled me, and I stepped back upon instinct, but then I regained me senses. My eyes narrowed as I shoved her back. Sweat started to form on my brow from the effort, and my breathing quickened to bordering on hyperventilation. My hands tightened into fists, and the ache in my head began to build. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. My eyes were clenched shut and pressure built in my head, squeezing it like a vice. I could feel her pushing at the edge of reality, the edge of my control. I pressed my hand on the cold floor with just enough pressure to send sharp pains up my arm. It kept me in control and grounded for a few precious moments. But I could feel myself adapting to the pain. It soon just became background noise, and I started fading out. God, Nathifa was strong. And she was fighting with all of her strength. There was an ear-splitting sound, and I recognized my own voice, but twisted with the symbiote's double-edge. Then the voice fazed back to normal and I was screaming. And then the pain receded. Dark spots danced at the edge of my vision as I kneeled there, the woman staring at me with raised eyebrows.

_What the hell! _I screamed internally.

A desperate voice answered me,_** Give me control!**_

_No! You tried to force control! You did the one thing that distinguishes the Tok'ra from the Goa'uld._

**_Oh, there is much more difference then that! _**Her voice was defiant, angry. But so was mine

_I disagree. You crossed a line._

_**She needs to be put in her place!**_

_Why!?_

_**That is not the point.**_

_That is exactly the point! You violated my control for a reason. I deserve answers!_

_**This is my body as much as it is yours!**_

_The hell it is! You were the one who bust into my life! You were the one who stole my body without permission!_

_**I was desperate. And I need control! Give it to me, or I will take it!**_

_Hell will freeze over before I give anything to you!_

Silence.

And then a light laughter.

"Having issues?"

I glared at the woman as I not-so-gracefully stood up, saying nothing.

She matched my glare and began to walk in a circle around me, "I take it she hasn't told you the story. Well then, let me do the honors." She adjusted her grip on her gun and stopped pacing, taking a stance directly in front of me. She opened her mouth to speak, but a blue net of electricity shot out and engulfed her. Letting out a strangled noise, she fell to the floor.

"Danielle Jackson, are you alright?"

I let out a breath and offered a weak smile to Teal'c, "Ya, I'm fine, thanks."

He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure?"

"Ya," I nodded, "Just a little hijacking issue."

Another voice spoke up from the doorway, "But you were screaming!"

"Ry'ac!" Bra'tac made himself known from he pilots chair, "You must not question Danielle Jackson. If she says that she is alright, than she is alright." He paused for a moment, then spoke again, "I apologize for Ry'ac's behavior. It was unbecoming of a warrior."

But I was already somewhere else. Nathifa was there, I could feel her, but it seemed that we were no longer connected. She wasn't hearing my thoughts or my memories. It was almost like she was sleeping. Maybe she was just as pissed off as I was from our little tug of war game. My head was still pounding because of it. And who was this Alicia? Why did Nathifa react so strongly when she was mentioned? And what had the woman meant when she said that it was sad when they turned? Who was they? What did turned mean? There were so many questions. I didn't even know the woman's name, for crying out loud!

"Danielle Jackson!" Teal'c voice forcefully pulled me from my thoughts.

I blinked at him, "Oh, sorry Teal'c. Just thinking. What'd you say?"

Ry'ac jumped in, "I suggested that we might tie up the prisoner."

"Good idea." I smiled at him, "One that a true warrior would make."

His eyes lit up and he excused himself to go get some rope from my pack.

"Thank you, Danielle Jackson." Teal'c said to me, clasping my shoulder, "He was in need of a good praising after the day he has had."

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of Ry'ac securing the woman. A thought struck me, and I called out.

"Hey, Ry'ac. Grab some zip-ties from my pack to tie her hands, will you? Put two of them on her along with the rope." I had a feeling that she could get out of some simple rope. The phrase "child's play" came to mind.

"How far are we from the planet? I asked, walking over with Teal'c to stand next to Bra'tac as he frowned at the controls, thinking for a few moments.

"I could not say, we haven't even had the chance to enter hyperspace yet."

Teal'c leaned forward almost imperceptibly, "I was under the impression that our route was nowhere near any planets."

"It is not." Bra'tac confirmed.

"Then what is it that we approach?"

Sure enough, when I looked out the view screen, a small brownish planet was becoming visible off to the side.

I looked down at the controls, "What's going on? Did Ry'ac program the destination correctly?"

Bra'tac nodded to me, looking worried, "Indeed he did. I observed him."

"Then where the hell are we?"

"I am unsure." Bra'tac said, "According to the controls, we are nowhere near any planets."

"Then what is it? A moon?"

Bra'tac pressed a few more buttons, "It is not. According to the controls, there is nothing there."

"Bra'tac, there is obviously something there!" I took a few more steps forward as we seemed to sped up and veer straight toward the planet, "Um, what are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything, just letting the ship fly on our designated route."

"Okay…" I tilted my head to the side, "Can you let me fly for a little bit? Nathifa can-" I cut of and sighed, reminded of our little spat. Nathifa wasn't being talkative, and I still was a little pissed at her. She didn't feel like helping, and I didn't want her to help. Simple as that. I felt two pairs of eyes on me and looked up at the two confused expressions of Teal'c and Bra'tac. I sighed again, "You know what? Nevermind. Can you maybe just steer way from the planet."

"Indeed I can." Bra'tac turned his attention to where his hands were resting on the red sphere and concentrated. But we only sped up more, the planet now almost completely enveloping the view screen.

"Um…"

"It does not seem to be responding." Bra'tac took his hands away. but the sphere didn't darken. It continued to pulse as we began to enter the atmosphere. The ship started to shake, and Ry'ac rushed in.

"I-" He broke off suddenly, "What is that? Why are we landing on a planet?"

"That's a good question." I muttered as the ship started to descend, zipping toward a land mass.

Teal'c spoke up, "How is this possible?"

Bra'tac hesitated, but quickly began to speak, "There has been rumors of a new technology. One that can control cargo ships such as this one. It is a sort of… satellite that is sent out. You just have to be aware of the location of a craft, and then you can control it."

"Trick it into thinking it's following the route we plugged in, but actually obeying the satellite."

A nod, "Exactly."

We didn't have time for this! Earth was in trouble, and we could possibly be the only ones standing in the way of it inevitably exploding. And someone was using some fancy satellite to screw with us? Whoever it was would shave hell to pay when we got to them.

A jolt ran through the ship, and I almost fell over. We had landed. But where? Were the people trying to steal from us? It felt like we had a huge universal sign taped to our backs that read, "Rob us, please!" The universe's answer to a 'kick me' sign.

CLICK.

"What was that?"

I heard Ry'ac swallow, "The hatch to the door opening."

Light slowly flooded the container and we drew our weapons. But too late we realized that a gas was slowly seeping into the room.

"Oh shit."

The room began to spin, my knees felt weak. Colors and shapes blurred together. I blinked heavily. I was so tired. I felt my eyelids begin to close, and I collapsed to the floor. My brain was sluggish, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. There had to be a way out of the fog. But I was fine. I could vaguely hear them. Them, the people who had started filing onto the ship.

A voice faded in and out, "Where...she?"

"She's here somewhere, don't worry." Another voice.

I groaned, and a curse word was spat, "These guys have symbiotes!"

"Well then hurry up! Put 'em in the cells. Dr. Drendel is gonna love this. Can't wait to tell him we got Vala along with these 4." My mind picked out a name. Vala. Who was she?

"You'd better knock 'em out. The good doctor doesn't like the subjects fighting back."

"Ya, he is picky that way."

My eyelids were to heavy, but I forced them open anyways, murmuring a quiet, "What-"

Blue light filled my vision and fire arched through my body. The last thing I saw was a man with a zat, a grin spreading across his features.

#$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&*

NOTE 2:

Sorry for the sort of rushed and uneventful chapter, I kind of have writers block. I can't drag this story on for that long normally, so I added in a new plot development to at least make it a few chapters longer. So anyways, please, review and suggest anything! Thanks :)


End file.
